Danger Rangers: The Movie
Danger Rangers: The Movie is an upcoming live-action/animated film. Based on the TV series. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Leroy has been trapped in television because he'd been turned into a monkey and he wants to get out of here. Plot (Any ideas about the chapters and story) Chapter 1 In opening, the satellite (?) Leroy is playing guitar of broomstick and dancing with the music video. The TV went static noise. Leroy scared the terror that the monstrous electric thing pulled him inside the TV. He screamed fall down in and he bumped his head and being dead. Leroy woke up from the floor and he wondered, "Where am I?" He stared and he looked down at the turtle and he saw his hand and he's all furry and he looked in the mirror because he's a monkey. Leroy scared the bear and he thought the bear was going to eat him. His name is Burble. Leroy heard a noise that it spoke and it was Squeeky. The guy told him that he wants to get out, but he saw the pink cat that she is gonna help him out, so Squeeky and Kitty are together, but they can't because they're Danger Rangers. He met Sully. Burble told him that he didn't wear an uniform, and Burble changed his clothes, so Leroy now wears a uniform. He'd wants to get out of the television and go home, so he doesn't like that place. Leroy had been grabbed by Sully and Burble. They went into the hovercraft. Leroy has to escape, but SAVO put him in a seatbelt. Chapter 2 The bad guys chased Leroy and he tried to hide and get out of here. Leroy uses skateboard for using dangerous path and ambushed the bad guys. He changed his clothes and throws the watch away. The watch follows him. Leroy told SAVO that (?) cancelled. Leroy has found the static, but he (?). Chapter 3 Leroy met the animal kids and their parents. He shaved all of his body; his body hair is still growing. Chapter 4 The next morning, Leroy and the kids walked out and the bad guys disguised themselves as a mailman and told for the big box, so they tricked them and caught them and taking them to the villian's hideout. The bad guys told the villian boss that they got them and (?). The kids told all the bad folks that (?). Chapter 5 Leroy is crying that (?) behind bars. The Dangers Rangers asked him why is he not helping them. Leroy is not a monkey. He is a human boy and he's in monkey's body. Leroy never gets out of here. Chapter 6 (?) Chapter 7 (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 (?) Chapter 11 (?) Chapter 12 (?) Chapter 13 (?) Chapter 14 (?) Chapter 15 (?) The armies or soldiers Chapter 16 (?) Squeeky breaks them free to get out. In the battle, Burble wrestled the bad guys like soldiers, Burt pinballed and bowling strike the bad guys, Squeeky (?), Sully (?), Kitty (?), Bradley and Beth are (?), and Leroy fights Jeff the Lawnmower Guy. When the The Rangers are (?), but Leroy saw the static and (?). (Any ideas about the ending chapters) When Leroy came back out of the television, and he woke up that he is not a monkey and he's a human boy. He thought it was a dream that he overslept. SAVO told Leroy that it was not a dream. Danger Rangers told Leroy that (?). Leroy remembered that he is on the TV and wants to know where's the kids; the kids at home. Leroy asked what was that, so (?) told him that(?). Leroy's parents came home and told him its time for dinner. SAVO told Leroy that he'll disguised as a watch. He can keep it a secret, turned off the TV and out of his bedroom. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and actors) * (?) as Leroy - a real life 17-year-old human turned into animated monkey. * David DeLuise as Sully the sea lion * Grey Delisle as Kitty the pink cat * (?) as Burble the polar bear * (?) as Burt the turtle * Rob Paulsen as Squeeky the mouse * (?) as SAVO the artificial intelligence of Danger Rangers, which for screen, watch, and machines. * (?) as Jeff Sheen AKA The Lawnmower Guy - The Main Antagonist, the simple-minded gardener from Leroy's world, who became a dangerous virtual avatar (due to an experiment) to get revenge on everyone who made fun of him. (got it from this message https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:737365) (added by Life Of Dennis idea creator mrizidis) * (?) as The Cyber-Bugs - Jeff's henchmens * (?) as Bradley - A (?) is one of the kids and twin and (Any ideas? Wolf or something?) * (?) as Beth - A (?) is one of the kids and twin and (Any ideas? Wolf or something?) * (Name of the animal for the kids and family) (Any ideas? Wolf or something?) * (?) as * Soundtrack (Any ideas about the soundtrack) * Opening theme: Danger Rangers Theme Song * Black or White by Michael Jackson from the music video * (?) * Ready to Roll * (?) * Chased * (?) * (?) * Caught by Bad Guys * (?) * Battle * Not a Dream * Ending theme: Little Wonders Transcript (Any ideas to write a script) Main article Danger Rangers: The Movie/Transcript Trailer article Danger Rangers: The Movie/Trailer Transcripts Upcoming TV Series * The Danger Rangers Show Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Leroy, and the kids had been kidnapped. Just like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * Leroy is falling down inside the TV. Just like (?) * Just like Poltergeist. * The music video on Leroy's television is Black Or White by Michael Jackson (added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The trailer music for the film is Gernimo by Sheppard (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The music video on the animated realm's TV is The Greatest Show from The Greatest Showman but with animals in it (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The end credit music is These Small Hours by Rob Thomas (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * The clip of music where Kitty is comforting Leroy is Wolves by Selena Gomez (the song is also in The Danger Rangers Show) (also added by mrizidis the creator of the idea of Life Of Dennis) * (?) Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spy Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Superheroes Category:Upcoming Category:Songs Category:PBS Kids Category:2D Category:2D animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Netflix